


Time Leaves The Heavy

by Yeah_Toast



Series: Interesting Times [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Star City 2046, Idiots in Love, Len is a little bit, M/M, Mick Rory isn't Stupid, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, Trust, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, stupid boy acts stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast
Summary: "Time is like the wind, it lifts the light and leaves the heavy."-Domenico Cieri Estrada~Len listens to the voice, but his concerns remain.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Interesting Times [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/818235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Time Leaves The Heavy

The Waverider crashes, and Len grits his teeth angrily as his so called teammates run about with no plan. They seem eager to get outside, but none of them have even thought to check and see if there’s anyway to know what awaiting them outside. 

_ Do not let Mick go. _

Len arches a brow, knowing that his question will reach the voice even if he cannot voice it. He grabs Mick’s arm before he can exit the ship, though he has yet to figure out if he actually wants to obey the voice here.

_ This mission is where it all began. If you want to save him pain, you cannot let him go. _

Len’s doubt must have been apparent, as suddenly his mind is filled with visions. The voice has never communicated in this fashion before, but Len thinks he understands why as he suddenly feels rage, and fear and repulsion; he sees Chronos in his mind’s eye, and while he cannot recall the events that led to this, he can feel the self-blame.

The voice has given him his memories, memories of things that have yet to happen, that do not have to happen. 

Len shakes his head at Mick, tapping on his arm, in their own secret code, that he had something else going on.

“This is unfamiliar terrain,” Len hedges, “Seems like an unnecessary risk to send any more of us than is actually required for the mission, besides, I have a feeling that you guys will allow yourself to become distracted from the job if you know someone else is out there looking for the same parts. No, Mick and I should stay here.”

Sara glares at him from narrowed eyes, and Len knows she doesn’t believe him. Still, the voice offers no corrections, and Len didn’t come on this mission to make friends. He came to save his life, and, more importantly, to make sure that Mick and Lisa aren’t alone with only one another for comfort and care. They both deserve so much more.

“Why’d we stay behind?” Mick asks, “It seems like we’d like the world beyond those doors.”

“Maybe,” Len answers, then, aware that Gideon is monitoring them, he adds. “But my mother would have said it was a bad idea, something about the future being better if we stayed inside.” 

He watches the understanding dawn in Mick’s eyes, like he had known it would, and Len is struck by just how much Mick loves him. He’s known for years of course, but it is in moments like these, where his partner accepts him, crazy voices in his head and all that it truly hits just how much. He cannot imagine a world in which Mick were the one with the futuristic voice in his head, but he wonders if he would be as accepting as Mick is of him. He hopes so.

_ No more,  _ the voice insists,  _ you cannot tell him more _ .

The desire to ignore her, to tell Mick everything and hope it all works out is strong, but Len cannot bring himself to risk it. The voice is usually right, and Len will not risk Mick’s life on the off chance that things are different now. Especially now that he has seen what could happen to Mick, now that he’s seen Chronos.

Len drags Mick to his (their) room, and follows the voice’s instructions on how to disable all remaining surveillance. He’s allowed some to remain before, not wanting to make it apparent that he had known too much about a futuristic ship, but now it was late enough into the mission that discovering more surveillance was reasonable, and he needs to talk to Mick more than he needs to keep up appearances.

“What’s going on?” Mick asks, as soon as Len finishes his task. He’s always been good at reading Len’s moods.

Len bites his lip, “Mick, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“Yes,” Mick answers cautiously, “But I’m getting the feeling that the same ain’t true for you.”

“I would tell you if I could,” Len promises, which is the best as he can do. “But sometimes the timelines require my silence, and we just have to do our best.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Len promises, “But you have to tell me if anything happens that means you aren’t. I don’t care what it is, if it’s just that you want to go home, or if it’s something crazy, like you’re recruited to be a time assassin.”

“Is that something that could happen?” Mick asks, a frown on his face.

“I don’t know,” Len admits. “All I really know is that the timelines are moving, and I can’t trust anything to be as it was, or even as it should be.” 

“Is the voice any help?” Mick asks, always willing to trust it, despite the time it left him to burn. Len hates that about him. About both of them.

_ Tell him nothing. _

“No,” Len answers, and it tastes like ashes in his mouth. 

It isn’t a lie, he tells himself. The voice isn’t helpful. It’s the reason behind all of his difficulties. If he hadn’t been born with the knowledge of time in his heart, if he hadn’t heard the voice in juvie, perhaps he would have lived a normal enough life. Perhaps he could have had his partner, and his sister, and been happy enough. Instead though, instead he’s traveling through time with the unhappy certainty that he is supposed to die in less than three months. He can’t be sure that the voice’s plan will work, that he’ll be saved. All he knows for sure is that he won’t let Mick die, not even to save himself.

When the team comes back, they talk about how they’ve saved 2046, or at least improved it. The voice in his head tells Len that nothing they’ve done really matters, time may not follows its own will now, but soon enough it will.

  
  



End file.
